Adrienette - uzupełnienie Zagadki Chloe B
by ArollaPine
Summary: Był taki fragment w opowiadaniu "Zagadka Chloe B.", kiedy Chloe się wydawało, że Adrien wychodził z jej przyjęcia z Marinette. Jeśli kogoś zainteresowało, co wydarzyło się na tej imprezie, to właśnie tu jest opowiadanie o poprzedzających je wydarzeniach, dzięki którym to, co się działo na imprezie u Chloe, w ogóle mogło mieć miejsce.
1. Tylko przyjaciółka?

_**Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami!**__ Opowiadanie powstało na podstawie skryptu pierwszych 10 minut odcinka „Komplikatorka"._

x x x

Adrien Agreste wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Jak to możliwe, że Marinette Dupain-Cheng była w nim zakochana? Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie powiedziała nawet słowa, które by świadczyło o tym, że żywi wobec niego jakieś cieplejsze uczucia. Ani razu z nim nie flirtowała, nie rzucała mu się na szyję, w przeciwieństwie do takiej Chloe Bourgeois, która robiła to bez przerwy, choć sama nie była ani trochę w nim zakochana.

Siedział u siebie w pokoju i głowił się nad tym, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć.

\- Przestań się już tym zamartwiać! – wymamrotał Plagg zajadający się jak zwykle śmierdzącym camembertem.

\- Ja się nie zamartwiam – odpowiedział natychmiast Adrien. – Ja się _zastanawiam_.

\- Niby nad czym?

\- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć…

\- Ach, nad tym… - mruknął Plagg. – Typowe.

\- Co jest takie typowe?

\- A co ty myślisz, że jesteś pierwszym Czarnym Kotem, z którym muszę przechodzić przez piekło nieszczęśliwej miłości?

\- Jakiej znowu miłości? – obruszył się Adrien. – Marinette jest tylko…

\- Ile razy ty jeszcze to powiesz? – przerwał mu Plagg z irytacją, zanim Adrien dokończył „tylko przyjaciółką." – Normalnie, gdyby mi dawali camemberta za każdym razem, kiedy to usłyszę, to nie nadążałbym go jeść!

\- Ale tak jest! Ona jest moją przyjaciółką! Nie chcę jej stracić.

\- A dziwisz się Biedronce… – ocenił Plagg.

\- Musisz mnie dobijać? – Skrzywił się Adrien. – Nie wystarczy ci, że już jestem przybity?

\- Nie dość, najwyraźniej – mruknął Plagg.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Zaproś ją gdzieś.

\- Oszalałeś? Mam jej dawać złudną nadzieję? Nie chcę jej oszukiwać.

\- Osioł z ciebie, Adrien.

\- Plagg, ja naprawdę nie umiem myśleć w ten sposób o żadnej dziewczynie. Wiesz przecież, że kocham Biedronkę!

\- Straszny z ciebie osioł… - wymamrotał Plagg. Żeby ten chłopak wiedział… Byłoby o wiele mniej problemów!

\- Mówiłeś coś? – spytał Adrien.

\- Ale Biedronka nie kocha ciebie.

\- Wiem, mówiła. Ona kocha kogoś innego. Nie mogę z tym walczyć.

\- No to sprawa jest beznadziejna – podsumował Plagg. – Ty kochasz Biedronkę, więc nie odwzajemnisz uczuć Marinette, a Biedronka kocha jakiegoś gościa, więc nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć. Więc albo odkochasz się w Biedronce i dasz szansę Marinette, albo będziesz liczył na to, że Biedronka odkocha się w tym tajemniczym gościu, którego nawet nie znasz.

\- Jak dobrze, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć, jeśli chodzi o dobijanie mnie – mruknął Adrien.

\- Do usług, młody. Kiedyś mi podziękujesz…

\- Szczerze wątpię.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy… - wyszczerzył się Plagg.


	2. Niewidzialna Marinette

Poniedziałek w szkole był dla Adriena jednym niekończącym się koszmarem. Tyle razy słyszał uszczypliwe uwagi na temat znalezisk Jaggeda Stone'a w pokoju Marinette, że pod koniec dnia miał ochotę przyłożyć każdemu, kto choć wspomni jej imię. Albo imię rockmana.

Co gorsze, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Marinette odkryła sposób na niewidzialność. Po prostu zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Było to o tyle nie do pojęcia, że przecież siedziała za nim w klasie, musiała go mijać, przechodząc do swojej ławki. Tymczasem przez cały dzień nie zobaczył jej ani razu, a nie chciał się odwracać na lekcjach, żeby nie wprawiać jej – i siebie – w dodatkowe zakłopotanie.

Całą nagromadzoną frustrację z ulgą wyładował na zajęciach z szermierki. Ruch dobrze mu zrobił, ale nawet nauczyciel szermierki zwrócił mu uwagę na zbyt agresywną postawę w pojedynkach. Postanowił się nieco opanować. Powtarzał sobie, że w końcu w szkole przestaną gadać. Zresztą… Mało to dziewczyn za nim latało? Zapomną i o sprawie z Marinette.

Ale wtorek był podobny. I znów nie zobaczył ani razu Marinette. W środę mignęła mu na horyzoncie, przemykając bokiem z Alyą. W czwartek zaczął na nią prawie polować, żeby chociaż powiedzieć jej „cześć". Bez powodzenia. W piątek popołudniu dopadła go apatia.

\- Coś ci dolega? – spytał Plagg z szerokim uśmiechem, doskonale orientując się w źródłach owej apatii.

\- Odczep się – mruknął nieprzyjaźnie Adrien.

\- Cudowne spektrum uczuć z ciebie wypływa – Plagg kontynuował znęcanie się nad chłopakiem.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się odczepił.

\- Kiedy nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz.

\- Właśnie, że uwielbiasz na to patrzeć! – żachnął się Adrien, a Plagg wymigał się od odpowiedzi, zapychając pyszczek camembertem. – Zresztą ja nie cierpię – kontynuował chłopak. – Po prostu mam słabszy dzień.

\- _Tydzień_ raczej – wymamrotał Plagg zaklejony serem.

Adrien posłał nieżyczliwe spojrzenie w kierunku swojego kwami. Że też musiał tak obcesowo nazywać rzeczy po imieniu! Zresztą, Plagg miał rację – cierpiał. Tylko dlaczego? Przecież nie kochał Marinette. On tylko… strasznie za nią tęsknił. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak jej obecność – te krótkie chwile wypełnione jej głosem, śmiechem czy spojrzeniem – była istotna dla niego.

x x x

\- Dlaczego ona mnie unika? – spytał wreszcie Adrien.

\- To raczej oczywiste… - odparł Plagg.

\- Mogłaby przynajmniej ze mną o tym pogadać.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to. Wiesz… Mało kto by chciał, żeby cała szkoła wycierała buty w jego złamane serce. A Marinette oberwała jakby podwójnie. Od ciebie i całej szkoły.

\- Nie oberwała ode mnie.

\- Nie poleciałeś się z nią spotkać, kiedy się dowiedziałeś. Wyraźniej nie mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że jej nie kochasz.

\- Myślisz, że to o to jej chodzi?

\- Pojęcia nie mam. Nie znam się na współczesnych dziewczynach.

\- Ja też… - Westchnął Adrien. – Ale może masz rację? Może tak to właśnie zrozumiała…

\- Przecież to jej chciałeś dać do zrozumienia. Mówiłem ci, żebyś ją gdzieś zaprosił, a ty nie chciałeś jej dać złudnej nadziei. No to, można powiedzieć, udało ci się jej to przekazać.

\- Plagg, dobijasz mnie.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię dobijam. Przecież ustaliliśmy, że jej nie kochasz, więc powinieneś być zadowolony, że masz już za sobą konieczność powiedzenia jej w twarz tego, czego nie chcesz jej powiedzieć, żeby jej nie zranić. Załatwione. Możesz odetchnąć z ulgą i zacząć latać za Biedronką – podsumował sarkastycznie Plagg.

\- Ty to robisz specjalnie?

\- Co? – spytało kwami z miną niewiniątka.

\- Mówisz to wszystko takim tonem, żebym czuł się winny.

\- Bynajmniej. Jeśli czujesz się winny, to gadaj ze swoim sumieniem. Ja jestem tutaj tylko od czarnej roboty. Dosłownie czarnej… Czarnej jak Czarny Kot… - mamrotał Plagg.

\- Jak Czarny Kot… - powtórzył z namysłem Adrien i nagle go olśniło: – Myślisz, że to mnie miała na myśli tam na balkonie?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wykręcił się Plagg od odpowiedzi.

\- Jasne, nie udawaj! – odpowiedział mu z przekąsem Adrien. – Rozmawiałem niedawno z Marinette na balkonie i ona powiedziała, że jest w kimś zakochana. Myślisz, że miała na myśli mnie?

\- Nie wygląda na dziewczynę, która zmienia uczucia zbyt łatwo. Możliwe, że mówiła o tobie – odpowiedział Plagg ostrożnie.

\- Czyli nigdy nie robiła sobie wielkich nadziei… - podsumował Adrien.

I nagle zrobiło mu się przykro, kiedy przypomniał sobie minę Marinette mówiącej, że też ma kłopoty sercowe. On był przyczyną tego smutku w jej oczach i w głosie. I nie czuł się z tym dobrze.


	3. Rozmowa

Sobotnia sesja zdjęciowa okazała się katastrofą. Adrien nawet nie próbował przekonywać fotografa, żeby spróbowali powtórzyć zdjęcia. Obawiał się, że jak tylko Gabriel Agreste dowie się o niesubordynacji syna, to skończy się to kategorycznym szlabanem na wszystkie wyjścia towarzyskie. Tak, jakby pozwalał mu w ogóle wychodzić na jakieś…

Adrien rzucił się na łóżko, zamknął oczy i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Nie pomogło mu to jednak odciąć się od swojego kwami, które jak już zaspokoiło pierwszy serowy głód, przystąpiło do dalszego wiercenia dziur w brzuchu swojego pana.

\- Co jeszcze musisz zepsuć, żebyś wreszcie zrozumiał? – spytał sarkastycznie Plagg.

\- Plagg, radzę ci się odczepić – wycedził Adrien, doprowadzony już do granic wytrzymałości.

\- Ja ci tylko mówię, że powinieneś się czym prędzej ogarnąć, bo za chwilę popsujesz już wszystko w swoim życiu i latami będziesz to naprawiał.

\- No, ale co ja mam zrobić?! – zirytował się Adrien. – Marinette nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać!

\- Jakbyś nie miał sposobów, żeby z nią porozmawiać… - mruknął Plagg.

Adrien wreszcie złapał aluzję.

\- Masz rację! Wysuwaj pazury!

\- I po co ja się wtrącałem?! – jęknął Plagg, wskakując do pierścienia.

x x x

W kilka minut był na balkonie niedaleko domu Marinette. Na tym samym balkonie, na którym Biedronka wyznała mu szczerze swoje uczucia. I na którym Marinette łatała jego złamane serce. Dzisiaj nie było już śladu po tamtych świeczkach i kwiatach. Ale w jego sercu był smutek jeszcze większy niż wtedy, kiedy odkrył, że Biedronka nie przyjdzie.

Zerknął na balkon Marinette. Tak jak wtedy. I tak jak wtedy, stała tam oparta o barierkę. Serce zabiło mu mocniej i po chwili już tam był.

Odwróciła się przestraszona i podobnie jak wtedy, odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że to tylko on.

\- Witaj, Czarny Kocie. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Co tam u ciebie?

\- Jakoś leci. Władca Ciem był w tym tygodniu bardzo łaskawy i dał nam spokój.

\- Nie mów, że tęsknisz do pojedynków z jego superzłoczyńcami?

\- Nie, do pojedynków nie tęsknię. – Westchnął, przysiadając jak ostatnio na barierce obok niej.

\- Och, no tak… Biedronki też dawno nie widziałeś, co?

\- Tak. To znaczy nie. To znaczy tak – zmieszał się. – A co u ciebie? – zmienił temat, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie.

\- Nawet nie pytaj. Miałam straszny tydzień.

\- No, słyszałem… - mruknął.

\- Ty też wiesz? – Skrzywiła się. – No jasne, że wiesz. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą.

\- A ten twój chłopak… - zagaił.

\- To nie jest mój chłopak – poprawiła go natychmiast. – I nigdy nim nie będzie.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał. Całkiem głupio, bo przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie będzie.

\- Och, Czarny Kocie… To przecież oczywiste, że on mnie nie kocha. Nie musiał tego nawet mówić. W sumie dobrze, że tak się stało. On się dowiedział. Podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy inni. Pozamiatane. Ja się w końcu pewnie jakoś odkocham.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze. Przydałoby się, żeby miał jakieś wady.

\- Na pewno ma jakieś!

\- Nie znalazłam ani jednej, a wierz mi, próbowałam się doszukać…

\- No to kiepsko.

\- Dam sobie radę – powiedziała dzielnie. – Jemu pewnie też nie jest lekko.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał, a serce w nim zamarło. Nawet w takiej chwili ona myśli o nim? O tym, żeby on czuł się lepiej?

\- No wiesz… Był moim przyjacielem. A teraz wie, że się w nim zakochałam. I nie umie sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Dla-dlaczego mówisz, że _był_? – zająknął się. – Już nie jest?

\- Oj, Kocie… Nie sądzę, żeby dalsze przyjaźnienie się z Adrienem miało jakikolwiek sens. Nigdy nie byłam przy nim jakoś szczególnie swobodna, a teraz na pewno już nie będę w ogóle. Nie. To nie ma sensu. Muszę ponieść konsekwencje moich głupich decyzji.

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla siebie taka surowa? – spytał Czarny Kot, wciąż trawiąc te straszne słowa, które właśnie powiedziała.

\- Przestałam być romantyczką. Zaczynam być realistką. On zawsze był poza zasięgiem. Teraz już przynajmniej nie muszę się karmić nieuzasadnioną nadzieją. Pozamiatane.

Znów użyła tego określenia „pozamiatane". Czuł się z tym nieswojo. Zupełnie jakby to było coś ostatecznego, a on nie do końca chyba umiał się pogodzić z tą nieodwracalnością decyzji, które podejmowała teraz Marinette.

\- A jak twoje sprawy z Biedronką? – spytała z uśmiechem, zmieniając temat.

Zarumienił się. Sama miała złamane serce – przez niego zresztą – a martwiła się o jego sprawy sercowe? Jak on poradzi sobie bez przyjaźni Marinette?

\- Ach, Biedronka! – Zaśmiał się. – Nie kocha mnie. Kocha kogoś innego.

\- Może jej przejdzie? – pocieszyła go Marinette.

\- Nie wygląda na dziewczynę, która łatwo zmienia uczucia – ocenił, nieświadomie używając określenia, którego użył Plagg w odniesieniu do Marinette.

\- Nie trać nadziei, Kocie – szepnęła i pogłaskała go po policzku. – Dobranoc.

I poszła do swojego pokoju. A on zastygł na barierce z zarumienionymi policzkami. Szczególnie zaś płonęła mu skóra w miejscu, którego dotknęła swoją dłonią.


	4. Odpowiedź

Rozmowa z Marinette nie pomogła Adrienowi. Teraz miał już taki mętlik w głowie, że miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i przegrzeje obwody. Co to w ogóle było? Przecież on kocha Biedronkę! Dlaczego dotyk Marinette wywołał u niego taką reakcję?

Próbował sobie to tłumaczyć tym, że powiedziała mu o zakończeniu przyjaźni z nim jako Adrienem i był po prostu w szoku po tej informacji. Może tak podziałała na niego świadomość, że być może rozmawiają ze sobą po raz ostatni?

Utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu w ciągu następnych dni, kiedy w szkole nadal nie mógł złapać nawet kontaktu wzrokowego z Marinette. Dzielnie jej sekundująca Alya zrezygnowała tymczasowo nawet z towarzystwa swojego chłopaka, bo z kolei Adrien trzymał się Nino. Liczył na to, że dzięki temu zyska możliwość przebywania w towarzystwie Marinette, ale ona okazała się sprytniejsza. Trzymała się z Alyą z daleka.

A on coraz bardziej tęsknił. Coraz bardziej doceniał drobiazgi, które sprawiały, że jego życie było jakieś takie… bardziej kolorowe? Stracił apetyt, ciężko mu było wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę entuzjazmu na lekcjach szermierki, a sesje zdjęciowe to był po prostu dramat – chyba że utrzymane były w tonacji grobowej. Nawet Natalia po raz pierwszy w życiu zmuszała go do zjedzenia posiłku, bo marniał w oczach.

Jego dziwną apatię zauważyła też Biedronka. Po ostatniej walce zagadnęła go sama z siebie. Zazwyczaj pierwsza uciekała, żeby zdążyć przed przemianą. Tym razem została i zapytała:

\- Wszystko w porządku, Czarny Kocie?

\- Jasne, czemu pytasz?

\- Jesteś jakiś rozkojarzony – zauważyła. – I jakby… przybity… Mam nadzieję, że to nie przeze mnie?

\- Dlaczego przez ciebie? – spytał nieswoim głosem.

\- No, przez to, co ci powiedziałam… No wiesz… Wtedy na balkonie… - Zarumieniła się.

\- Nie, Biedronko. To nie przez ciebie – odpowiedział, ze zdziwieniem obserwując jej rumieniec. To coś nowego! Biedronka nigdy się nie rumieniła z jego powodu.

\- Aha, to w porządku. – Kiwnęła głową. – Lecę, zanim się okaże, że jestem Kopciuszkiem w pocerowanym fartuszku.

Roześmiał się z jej żartu. Zawsze wymyślała coś nowego.

\- Chętnie bym złapał choć jeden szklany pantofelek. – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Wracasz do formy, Kocie. – Roześmiała się. – Do następnego razu!

I już jej nie było. A on po raz pierwszy w życiu nie czuł w sercu tego, co zawsze czuł do tej pory po jej zniknięciu.

x x x

Mijał kolejny tydzień, a Adrien myślał już tylko o tym, żeby jutro – w piątek – znów odwiedzić Marinette jako Czarny Kot. Brakowało mu rozmów z nią, a nie było szans na to, żeby ona odezwała się do niego, gdy występował w swojej cywilnej postaci. Przez chwilę miał nawet nadzieję, że jako Czarny Kot namówi ją, żeby jednak nadal przyjaźniła się z Adrienem. Potem jednak porzucił ten pomysł. To byłoby trochę jak okłamanie przyjaciółki…

Chciał to jeszcze przegadać z Plaggiem, ale od ostatniej wizyty u Marinette jego kwami zmieniło zwyczaje i zamiast wciąż się z niego naigrawać lub dobijać sarkastycznymi komentarzami, Plagg po prostu milczał. Uwzięli się wszyscy, czy co?

\- Powiedziałbyś coś! – zagadnął Plagga.

\- Co mam ci niby powiedzieć? – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, powiedziałem ci tydzień temu. Miałeś się ogarnąć.

\- Kiepsko mi to idzie. Mam totalny mętlik w głowie.

\- No to nie jest mój problem.

\- Twój – rzucił twardo Adrien. – Zawalam wszystko po kolei. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę zawalać jako Czarny Kot.

\- To szantaż? Poważnie, dzieciaku? Nie znałem cię z tej strony.

\- Pomóż mi, Plagg.

\- Nie mogę. – Plagg był nieugięty. – Wyczuwam emocje, ale nie mogę ich zmieniać na życzenie.

\- Ja nie chcę ich zmieniać. Ja chcę je zrozumieć.

\- I mam ci wyjaśnić, co czujesz?

\- Jako specjalista od emocji… - Adrien uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Nie wiem, czy jesteś gotowy.

\- Jeszcze trochę się pogotuję i będę już ugotowany – mruknął zgryźliwie chłopak.

\- Słaby żart. – Skrzywił się Plagg.

\- No to jak? Pomożesz?

\- Ech… Żebym tylko nie żałował…

\- Obiecuję, że nie będziesz!

\- Założysz się? – Plagg zerknął szybko na Adriena, po czym westchnął przesadnie i powiedział: - No, jesteś dzieciaku ciężko zakochany.

\- Tyle to ja też wiem – mruknął Adrien.

\- W Marinette – dodał Plagg. – Nie w Biedronce.

\- Co?!

\- No, mówię ci to, co widzę i co wyczuwam. A teraz rób z tym, co sobie chcesz.

\- Ale… jak to?

\- Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć już z tysiąc razy, ale ty zawsze wyskakiwałeś z tymi tekstami „Ona jest tylko moją przyjaciółką." No, ileż można! Sam sobie to zagłuszałeś! To teraz masz.

I Plagg zajął się swoim camembertem, zostawiając Adrienowi pole do rozmyślań.


	5. Zaproszenie

_Doszliśmy do punktu, w którym ta historia zahacza o „Zagadkę Chloe B." Z wiadomych względów dialogi zostają takie same, ale tym razem możecie je przeczytać z perspektywy Adriena :-) Miłej lektury!_

Rzadko zdarzało mu się przyjeżdżać do szkoły tak wcześnie. Ale tego dnia nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby znów spróbować porozmawiać z Marinette. A jeśli się nie uda, spotkać się z nią wieczorem jako Czarny Kot.

Wysiadł z samochodu i nie zauważył nikogo ze swoich przyjaciół. Nagle usłyszał szelest kół i przed szkołę zajechała biała limuzyna. To musiała być Chloe. Zaraz potem do jego uszu dobiegł szczebiot Sabriny składającej przyjaciółce życzenia urodzinowe. Podszedł więc zaraz do nich, żeby przyłączyć się do życzeń.

\- Cześć, Chloe! – przywitał się.

\- Adrieniśku! – Chloe jak zwykle rzuciła mu się na szyję. Strasznie tego nie lubił, więc odsunął ją od siebie z rezerwą.

\- Słyszałem, że masz dzisiaj urodziny – powiedział. – Wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Och, dzięki! Wiesz, Adrien? Tak sobie myślę, że zrobiłabym może dzisiaj imprezę urodzinową! Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś urządziłam imprezkę w hotelu Le Grand Paris?

\- No jasne, że pamiętam. Trudno byłoby zapomnieć o tej imprezie… - odparł, przypominając sobie, że właśnie tam tańczył z Marinette po raz pierwszy w życiu… Aż poczuł dreszcz na wspomnienie tego tańca.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała nagle Chloe, marszcząc brwi.

\- No wiesz… Całe to zamieszanie z superbohaterami – wymyślił szybko Adrien.

\- Ach, racja! Nie jestem pewna czy pamiętasz, ale _pomogłam_ im wtedy bardzo. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem superbohaterką, która nie potrzebuje nawet supermocy!

Adrien roześmiał się i wykręcił od odpowiedzi. Już chciał odejść, kiedy Chloe nagle zaproponowała:

\- Może znów bym tak zaszalała. Przyszedłbyś?

\- Zaprosisz znów całą klasę? – zaproponował ze śmiechem, żeby zamaskować te uczucia, które się w nim kłębiły. To by była wspaniała okazja, żeby spędzić czas z Marinette. A może nawet z nią zatańczyć?

\- Nie wiem, czy całą. – Westchnęła przesadnie Chloe. – Są w niej osoby, których naprawdę nie znoszę!

\- Chloe, obiecałaś się postarać… - przypomniał z przyganą.

\- Ale przecież nie można lubić wszystkich! – obruszyła się. – Nawet te ciepłe kluchy Marinette Gapa-Cheng kogoś nie lubi. Choć wszyscy myślą, że ona lubi wszystkich.

\- Marinette kogoś nie lubi? – spytał Adrien, a w sercu mu coś drgnęło, jak wypowiadał jej imię.

\- No, _mnie_ przecież nie lubi!

\- Chloe… - Westchnął zrezygnowany. Ona nigdy się nie zmieni! – O wilku mowa! – Adrien pomachał do przechodzącej Marinette. – Cześć, dziewczyny! – przywitał się, siląc na swobodę.

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Alya.

\- Cześć! – przywitała się nieśmiało Marinette. Od tamtego feralnego dnia pierwszy raz się do niego odezwała.

\- Wiedziałyście, że Chloe ma dzisiaj urodziny? – zagaił, widząc, że zbierają się do odejścia.

Marinette i Alya zatrzymały się w pół kroku.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Chloe! – powiedziały jednocześnie i spojrzały na siebie zdumione, a następnie roześmiały.

\- Chloe urządza dzisiaj imprezę urodzinową – dodał szybko. – Myślę, że chyba wszyscy będziemy zaproszeni, prawda Chloe?

Coraz większe nadzieje wiązał z tym przyjęciem. Może znów uda mu się dziś zatańczyć z Marinette. On musi z nią porozmawiać! A ona najwyraźniej robiła wszystko, żeby tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Trzymała się uporczywie Alyi i wciąż unikała jego spojrzenia.

\- Och, jeszcze nie rozmawiałam z papciem, Adrien! – rzuciła Chloe zdawkowo.

\- Ale mówiłaś… - brnął dalej.

\- To chyba oczywiste! – prychnęła Alya, przewracając oczami. – Impreza będzie tylko dla śmietanki towarzyskiej, co Chloe? – zapytała złośliwie.

Adrien zamarł. To się nie skończy dobrze. Zaatakowana złośliwościami Chloe na pewno się obrazi i nic nie wyjdzie z planów zatańczenia dzisiaj z Marinette! Tymczasem – ku ogólnemu zdumieniu – Chloe oznajmiła pogodnym tonem:

\- Im nas więcej, tym weselej! Zaraz zadzwonię do papy i zapytam. On nigdy mi nie odmawia. No to widzimy się o siódmej!

Pozostała trójka spojrzała na siebie zaskoczona. Marinette oczywiście w następnej sekundzie spuściła wzrok. Chloe oddaliła się z telefonem w ręce. Zanim Adrien zdążył sformułować jakiekolwiek pytanie, żeby kontynuować pogawędkę z dziewczynami, Marinette chwyciła Alyę za rękę i poszła w stronę klasy. Został sam. Ale z planem na wieczór.


	6. Przyjęcie urodzinowe

Już nie mógł się doczekać wieczora. Dzisiaj zrobi wszystko, żeby w końcu porozmawiać z Marinette. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zaciągnie ją siłą na parkiet!

Spotkali się przed wejściem do hotelu Le Grand Paris. Nino obejmował Alyę, a Marinette stała nieco z boku, oczywiście ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich butach. Nie przejął się tym. Miał przecież plan!

Jednego nie przewidział. Szalonych wybryków Chloe. Ledwo przekroczył próg, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Była tak podekscytowana, że aż błyszczały jej oczy.

\- Adrieniśku! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało!

\- Nie uwierzę. – Roześmiał się, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie. Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Marinette, ale ona wciąż unikała patrzenia na niego.

\- Już się nie mogłam doczekać, kiedy przyjdziesz, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Nie uwierzysz! – szczebiotała Chloe.

\- Już to mówiłaś. Co się stało?

\- Moja mama przekazała mi list!

\- Twoja mama wróciła? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie. Napisała do mnie list pożegnalny, który miał mi zostać wręczony w moje piętnaste urodziny! I właśnie dzisiaj go otrzymałam! Nie zgadniesz, co w nim było!

\- Nawet nie będę próbował! – parsknął śmiechem Adrien, a Nino i Alya wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

\- Okazuje się, że nasze mamy się przyjaźniły! Twoja mama i moja!

Tego się nie spodziewał. To znaczy, pamiętał, że jego mama często wypowiadała się dość ciepło o mamie Chloe, ale zawsze tłumaczył sobie to tym, że po prostu obie były żonami znanych ludzi i to była nić porozumienia między nimi. Tymczasem okazuje się, że one naprawdę się przyjaźniły.

\- O, to rzeczywiście zaskakujące… - mruknął ostrożnie, nie mając pojęcia, do czego zmierza Chloe.

\- I one naprawdę bardzo blisko się przyjaźniły! I wymyśliły sobie, że… - Chloe zwiesiła głos dla lepszego efektu, po czym dokończyła z szerokim uśmiechem: - Nie. Lepiej! One nas zaręczyły w kołyskach!

\- Że co? – wykrztusił.

\- Zaręczyły nas w kołyskach! – powtórzyła szczęśliwa Chloe.

Adrien rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Marinette. Patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami pełnymi żalu i jakby wyrzutu. Ale cóż on jest winien, że jego mama i mama Chloe wpadły na jakieś głupie pomysły piętnaście lat temu? Kto by się tym przejmował! To już nie te czasy!

\- Baby głupieją nad kołyskami – skomentował Nino. – W życiu nie pozwolę na kupienie takiego świństwa, zapamiętaj sobie Alya!

Alya spojrzała na swojego chłopaka zdumiona, po czym nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem. Adrien zaś rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Jakie to szczęście, że ktoś tak naturalnie obrócił to wszystko w żart! Ale nie było mu do śmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, że Marinette odciągnęła Alyę na bok, a on sam został porzucony na pastwę Chloe, bo Nino też się ulotnił pod pretekstem zdobycia czegoś do picia dla wszystkich.

Nawet nie próbował słuchać jej szczebiotu. Jakieś tam głupoty związane z tymi kołyskowymi zaręczynami i wielkiej przyjaźni ich mam. On miał prawdziwy problem na głowie. I ten problem nazywał się Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

x x x

Cierpliwość Adriena była na wyczerpaniu. Czuł, że Marinette mu się wymyka. Czas nie był jego sprzymierzeńcem. Ale Chloe w ogóle nie przestawała gadać! Nie mógł sobie z nią poradzić. W końcu nie wytrzymał i powiedział po prostu:

\- Przepraszam na chwilę, Chloe!

I po prostu odszedł. A raczej uciekł. W stronę Alyi i Marinette. Widział, że go zauważyły. I widział też, że Marinette od razu spuściła wzrok i splotła dłonie.

\- Ratujcie, dziewczyny! – zaczął nieco żartobliwie, żeby rozładować napięcie.

\- A co się stało? Chloe zamówiła ci już ślubny garnitur? – zażartowała Alya.

Zarumienił się, a Marinette, która obrzuciła go na chwilę przelotnym spojrzeniem, znów spuściła wzrok.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Alya – odpowiedział poważnie. – Zupełnie nie wiem, co jej odbiło.

\- No to przecież jasne! – prychnęła Alya. – Wygląda na to, że postanowiła cię łapać na męża.

\- Przecież nawet nie jest we mnie zakochana! – żachnął się.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wyrwało się Marinette.

\- A kto tu mówi o miłości? – zaśmiała się w tej samej chwili Alya.

Zaskoczyła go ich reakcja. Sam nie wiedział, której z nich odpowiedzieć. Przenosił wzrok z Alyi na Marinette i z powrotem. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jednak bardziej zaintrygowała go uwaga Alyi.

\- Wiesz, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wolałbym ożenić się z dziewczyną, którą kocham. Z wzajemnością.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że połowa żeńskiej populacji w Paryżu się w tobie kocha, nie powinieneś mieć problemu ze znalezieniem takiej żony – podsumowała Alya.

\- Kochają się w popularnym modelu – mruknął niechętnie.

\- Którym jesteś. – Alya była bezlitosna.

\- To tylko fasada. – Skrzywił się.

\- Ja ci tylko tłumaczę, że dla większości dziewczyn nie stanowi to problemu. A na początek wystarczy. Pozostaje tylko wybrać.

\- Alya, Alya… W miłości nie chodzi o pozory. A Chloe sprawia wrażenie, jakby tylko one się liczyły.

\- Ale skąd wiesz, że nie kocha cię naprawdę? – spytała Alya, a on sobie przypomniał, że Marinette spytała o to samo.

\- Chloe jest dla mnie jak siostra – wyznał. – A poza tym, jak na mnie patrzy, to nie ma we wzroku tego czegoś, co… - Tu chrząknął zakłopotany, bo chciał powiedzieć „co ty, Marinette.". Zamiast tego dokończył niezręcznie, obrzuciwszy ukradkowym spojrzeniem Marinette: - … co powinna mieć.

\- Yhm… - mruknęła Alya.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – odezwała się nagle Marinette, wciąż wpatrzona w swoje stopy.

\- A myślisz, że nie próbowałem? – Westchnął, starając się ukryć szaloną radość, że się włączyła do rozmowy. – Jakbym gadał do ściany.

\- Dzisiaj to raczej się nie uda – odpowiedziała mu Marinette, zerkając na niego przelotnie. – Jest za bardzo podekscytowana listem od mamy. Myślę, że jest głucha na jakiekolwiek argumenty.

\- Masz rację. – Adrien kiwnął głową i nagle zdeterminowany postanowił przejść do działań. – Ale ślepa nie jest. Chodź. Zatańczymy!

I zanim Marinette się zorientowała, co się dzieje, pociągnął ją na parkiet.


	7. Taniec

Adrien uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo DJ właśnie puścił rockową balladę. Objął Marinette w pasie, nie bawiąc się, jak ostatnim razem, w jakieś kurtuazyjne ramy z tańca towarzyskiego. Zarumieniła się. Nieco opornie, ale objęła go wreszcie za szyję. I ukryła twarz, wtulając się w jego koszulę. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Zaczęli kołysać się w takt melodii.

Wreszcie był z Marinette bez nieodłącznej Alyi. Ostatnio odnosił wrażenie, że Alya wręcz występuje w pakiecie z Marinette! Aż dziwne, że znajdowała jakoś czas na spotykanie się z Nino. Tak rozbawiła go ta myśl, że aż zachichotał. Marinette podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Od razu spoważniał i zapatrzył się w jej fiołkowe oczy. Trwało to parę sekund, a może lat – niepoliczalną, magiczną chwilę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. I z powrotem przytuliła się do niego. A on pochylił się i przytulił swój policzek do jej czoła. Marinette też musiała stracić poczucie rzeczywistości, bo nagle poczuł, jak przesuwa końcówki jego włosów między palcami. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od jej dotyku. Przymknął oczy i objął ją jeszcze mocniej. I kołysali się dalej.

Uprzejmość DJa nie trwała długo. Nino ustawił kilka ballad pod rząd i pobiegł do Alyi, żeby wykorzystać okazję do potańczenia ze swoją dziewczyną. Ale wkrótce repertuar zmienił się na muzykę taneczną i Adrien z żalem rozluźnił uścisk. Spojrzeli na siebie z Marinette, nagle oboje zakłopotani.

\- Chodźmy się czegoś napić – zaproponował.

\- Ja… - zająknęła się Marinette, znów spuszczając wzrok. – Ja chyba poszukam Alyi.

\- Bawi się z Nino – odpowiedział szybko. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić, żeby ją zatrzymać?

\- Ale… Ja… Lepiej już pójdę!

\- Marinette… - szepnął, chwytając ją za nadgarstek. – Proszę, nie odchodź.

Pokręciła głową. Ale nie wyrwała ręki. Stała wpatrzona w jego dłoń zaciśniętą na swojej ręce. Wciąż unikała jego wzroku. Nie rozumiał tego. Przecież przed chwilą tańczyli i było cudownie. A teraz znów wracają do punktu wyjścia. Co miał zrobić, żeby naprawić swój błąd? Jak miał ją przekonać, że jego uczucia zmieniły się dokładnie o 180 stopni?

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział zdeterminowany.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Nie musimy.

\- Marinette. Tak nie może być!

\- Może. Musi.

\- Nie. Ja muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Marinette.

\- Nie mamy o czym – ucięła.

\- Proszę – szepnął, a wyszło mu to jakoś tak żałośnie, że podniosła na niego wzrok.

I znów zapatrzyli się w siebie na chwilę, która mogła trwać latami, a trwała zaledwie kilka sekund. Napięcie w jej ręce zelżało i Adrien pewniej chwycił jej dłoń, splatając palce ich dłoni. Zarumieniła się.

\- Chodź. – Uśmiechnął się i poprowadził ją w stronę tarasu.


	8. Wyznanie

Stanęli przy barierce. Adrien uśmiechnął się do siebie. Już kilka razy stał tak z Marinette. Przy innej barierce – jej balkonu. Ale zawsze był wtedy Czarnym Kotem. A ona była wtedy swobodniejsza niż przy nim jako Adrienie.

Marinette zaplotła ramiona – jakby w pozycji obronnej – i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Swoim milczeniem nie pomagała mu. Ale wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na pomoc z jej strony. Zachował się jak osioł i teraz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje. W najgorszym razie go odrzuci. I będzie musiał z tym żyć.

\- Posłuchaj, Marinette – zaczął. – Chciałem cię przeprosić za… no wiesz… za tamten dzień.

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mnie przepraszasz? – zdziwiła się, opuszczając ręce.

\- No… Powinienem wtedy od razu z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Nie było o czym. I nadal nie ma.

\- No właśnie jest – upierał się.

\- Adrien… - szepnęła, a on poczuł, że serce zabiło mu jeszcze mocniej na dźwięk jego imienia tak miękko wyszeptanego przez nią. To było jak tamto dotknięcie jego policzka. – Nie powinieneś czuć się w żaden sposób zobowiązany. Albo winny. Albo nie wiem, co tam jeszcze. Ja… Ja sobie z tym poradzę. W sumie już prawie sobie poradziłam. Na swój sposób.

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś sobie z tym poradziła! – wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

\- Nie chcesz? – spytała cicho.

\- Nie chcę, Marinette – odpowiedział już spokojnie. – A już na pewno nie podobał mi się ten twój sposób.

\- Nie znałam innego. – Westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok.

\- A gdyby tak… - zaczął, ale urwał onieśmielony.

\- Gdyby tak co? – podchwyciła i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

\- Gdyby tak… Spróbować innym sposobem?

\- Jakim? – spytała, obrzucając go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Może gdybyś zgodziła umówić się ze mną, to przekonałabyś się, że tak naprawdę jestem strasznie nudny…

\- Kiepski pomysł – skwitowała.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał prawie bez tchu. A tyle go kosztowało to niby-swobodne zaproszenie jej na randkę!

\- Randka z tobą może mnie utwierdzić w uczuciach. I plan się nie uda.

\- Zależy czyj plan – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie rozumiem cię teraz.

\- Strasznie tego nie ułatwiasz. – Westchnął. – Niech więc będzie. Powiem to wprost i proszę, nie bądź okrutna.

\- Ja? Okrutna? – zdziwiła się, ale spojrzała na jego pełną napięcia twarz i spoważniała: - Dobrze, obiecuję nie być okrutna.

\- Tylko to strasznie trudne.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, co chcesz powiedzieć, spróbowałabym ci to ułatwić. Naprawdę.

\- Ko… Kocham cię, Marinette – wykrztusił wreszcie.

\- Ooo… Tego się nie spodziewałam – szepnęła, a on spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Też się nie spodziewał takiej reakcji.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś?

\- Że spróbujesz mnie przekonać, żebyśmy nadal się przyjaźnili.

\- W sumie na tym też by mi zależało – przyznał z uśmiechem.

\- Ale co z Chloe?

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- No, z tymi całymi zaręczynami i w ogóle…

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że poważnie się przejąłem listem mamy Chloe i jakimiś głupotami o kołyskach? – Roześmiał się.

\- No, ale twoja mama chciała…

\- Moja mama chciała, żebym był szczęśliwy. I żeby ktoś mnie kochał – dodał, dotykając jej policzka. – I powiedziała mi to osobiście. Nie nad kołyską, tylko jak już byłem na tyle dużym chłopcem, żeby zrozumieć, co do mnie mówi.

\- Myślę, że znalazłoby się całkiem sporo dziewczyn, które cię kochają. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- One kochają wyobrażenie o mnie. Albo pieniądze. Albo to, że jestem sławny.

\- Ciężko to wszystko nazwać zaletami.

\- No, raczej.

\- Cóż… - Marinette uśmiechnęła się nagle, a Adrien zauważył, że jej uśmiech był tak słodki i czarujący, że niemal zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali. – A co byś powiedział, gdyby ktoś kochał cię _pomimo_ tych wszystkich niepożądanych okoliczności?

\- Ktoś taki jak ty? – spytał, otaczając ją ramionami.

\- Ktoś taki jak ja. – Kiwnęła głową.

\- Ale przecież mówiłaś, że już ci przeszło.

\- Kłamałam. – Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Ty nigdy nie kłamiesz.

\- Chciałam żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Żebyś nie czuł się zobowiązany.

\- Nie czuję się zobowiązany. Czuję się zakochany. I to z wzajemnością.

\- No raczej.

\- I właśnie o to mi chodziło! – Roześmiał się szczęśliwy. – Kocham cię, Marinette.

\- A ja kocham ciebie, Adrien – odpowiedziała mu.

A potem pochylił się i ją pocałował.

x x x

\- No i wreszcie! – odezwała się kieszeń Adriena.

\- Plagg, ty ośle! – pisnęła torebka Marinette.

Marinette odsunęła się szybko od Adriena, jak tylko usłyszała głos Tikki. Zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Spojrzała przerażona na Adriena i podchwyciła jego równie przerażony wzrok utkwiony w jej twarzy. Oboje jeszcze nie rozumieli, co się właściwie stało, ani co to właściwie dla nich oznacza.

\- Jakie są szanse, że nas nie usłyszeli? – mruknęła znów kieszeń Adriena.

\- Raczej kiepskie – szepnęła Marinette.

W odpowiedzi na jej słowa, zza koszuli Adriena wychynęła czarna główka maleńkiego kotka. Marinette wyciągnęła obie ręce i wyciągnęła Plagga z kryjówki.

\- Jesteś taki słodki, że mogłabym cię głaskać cały dzień i byłoby mi mało! – powiedziała ciepło, co Plagg przywitał szerokim uśmiechem i chętnie podstawił się do podrapania za uszami, rzucając Adrienowi zwycięskie spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego mnie nigdy nie powiedziałaś czegoś równie miłego? – spytał zazdrośnie Adrien.

\- Tobie powiedziałam, że cię kocham – odparła spokojnie Marinette, drapiąc Plagga za uszami. – Nie bądź zachłanny.

\- Marinette? – Adrien spytał z lekkim zawahaniem.

\- No co tam? – odpowiedziała nieuważnie.

\- Nie chcesz mnie o coś zapytać?

\- Na przykład?

\- No, choćby o Plagga.

\- Zakładam, że to twoje kwami. – Wzruszyła ramionami i nadal głaskała Plagga, który wyłożył się na jej dłoni i błogo mruczał. – Dobrze, że nie moje, bo zagłaskałabym go na śmierć.

\- Byłaby to cudowna śmierć – mruknął Plagg.

\- Hmmm… Marinette?

\- No co tam Adrien? – spytała znów lekko zniecierpliwiona. – Zaraz ci go oddam. Obiecuję.

\- Nie spiesz się – wtrącił Plagg.

\- Nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć? – spytał Adrien z napięciem w głosie.

\- A nie domyśliłeś się? – zdziwiła się, otwierając torebkę. – To jest Tikki.

Cisza.

\- Tikki, wyłaź! – Marinette dodała znów tym zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Sama się wygadałaś, więc nie ma co teraz udawać, że cię tam nie ma.

\- Ale Marinette… - Adrien znów urwał.

\- No co?

\- Dlaczego… Dlaczego jesteś taka spokojna?

Marinette spojrzała na niego z namysłem.

\- Dobre pytanie… Sama nie wiem – przyznała w końcu. – Ale wszystko ułożyło mi się w logiczną całość i zaakceptowałam ją. W sumie dobrze się stało, bo nie muszę już więcej łamać serca Czarnemu Kotu. Choć najpierw powinnam strzelić ci mały wykład o niewierności.

\- Że co?! – wykrzyknął Adrien.

\- No… W sumie to całowałeś się ze mną za plecami Biedronki.

\- Żebym całował się z tobą za plecami Biedronki, musiałabyś chyba stać tyłem do mnie – odciął się Adrien, który wreszcie załapał, że Marinette tylko się z nim drażni.

\- W sumie dałoby radę. – Kiwnęła głową i roześmiała się.

I ku rozczarowaniu Plagga znów zaczęli się całować.

x x x

**Mały bonus :-)**

\- Ej, zgnieciecie mnie! – zaprotestował Plagg, ale oni tylko mocniej do siebie przylgnęli. – Ech… Dzieciaki…

\- Plagg, ty idioto! Schowaj się! – pisnęła Tikki.

\- A niby gdzie? Igły nie wciśniesz między nich. A co dopiero biedne kwami. Posuniesz się trochę?

\- Nie ma tu zbyt wiele miejsca, Plagg – zaprotestowała Tikki.

\- Och, Tikki. Bywaliśmy w gorszych opałach. – Plagg wyszczerzył się i mrugnął do Tikki.

\- Plagg, ja cię ostrzegam. Łapy przy sobie.

\- Ostatnio…

\- Ostatnio to było ostatnio. Zresztą. Siedź cicho!

\- Mmmm… - zamruczał Plagg.

\- Plaaagg, przestań…

\- Mmmm… - spróbował znowu.

\- Och, OK. Wygrałeś.

\- Mmmm…

\- Mmmm…

:-)


End file.
